Do I Love Him?
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: Mia is stuck with a simple, yet hard to answer, question. Does she love Garet?
1. Just One Question

Sorry I've taken so long... However I'm sure you will be pleased to know I've been researching!!!! You will see some more fanfics than golden sun. Including metroid, zelda, perhaps pokemon,High School Musical, Jak and Daxter and many more. Anyways onto _Do I Love Him

* * *

_

Jenna and Isaac 1:00

'Thanks for lunch Issy'' Jenna said.

'Your welcome Jen'' Isaac replied.

_Sheesh _Isaac thought_ a week into dating and shes already got me a nickname._

'Their here' Jenna said, looking at Vales entrance.

Isaac need not have asked, because at that moment the entrance was cloged, people saying, 'welcom legendary Water Adepts'.

'Why have they come?' Isaac asked.

Jenna replied, 'you know how Garet and me learned different Psynergy than each other like Piers and Mia' Isaac nodded 'well you and Felix learned the same Psynergy. Also with Sheba and Ivan' he nodded again.

'Well,' Jenna continued. 'Mia decided to make a club she calls " The Odd Psy"' Jenna finished.

Isaac thought it weird but comprehendable nonetheless.

'Do you want me take you home afterwards?' Isaac asked.

'Sure! It ends at 5:30' Jenna replied.

'See you then!' Isaac said as they reached Garets' house

Garet 1:05

Garet was awakened by a **BIG** yawn which seemed to come from his mouth. He got up and heard his mum yell, 'Garet your guests are here!!'

'Send them in' Garet said absentminedly, stripping off his pyjamas. He had his underwear on when Mia came in.(A/N the next couple of lines are in Mia's POV, and this next part is a little worse from a time in my life)

Mia just heard blast of sound when she was thrown out of the room.

'What was that?' Piers asked.

'I don't know, all I remember is a loud noise and elephant underwear (A/N heh heh Elephant under wear, okay I'll shut up)' Mia replied.

The Odd Psy 5:30

'Ok so we will meet at Piers house in Lemuria next week, agreed?' Mia debated.

'Agreed' everyone answered.

Piers and Jenna left, but Garet asked MIa to stay.

'Yes Garet?' Mia asked.

'Well... uh,' Garet seemed to choke on words, so he swallowed. 'Will you go out with me?'

* * *

gasp what will Mia say? How will Felix react to hear about Garets Elephant underwear (heheheh Elephant underwear)? And are Ivan or Sheba going to be menchaned at all? find out in the the next chapter _Rejected Sickness_

Also I reread this story twice and, i don't have spellcheck by the way, something is spelt wrong tell me so i know how to spell a new word.


	2. He Loved Who Loved

I will have hopfully fixed any grammer mistakes thanks to my **VERY FIRST** reveiwer so please enjoy, R&R

* * *

Mia was taken aback at first, there he was asking her out, when she hardly knew him, probably likewise him.

"Sorry," Mia answered, "but I'm already dating someone..."

Which was true, when she saw Isaac and Jenna last time (A/N for anyone here _Do I Love Him? _is the sequel to; _How Should I Tell Her?)_ she thought of finding her own BF.

"Oh... Ok... Fine (A/N I believe that was in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie, I haven't read the book in awhile) well I'll uh... see ya later..."

"Yes I'll be staying at Jennas tonight."

Mia walked out and headed towards Jennas house, on the way seeing Isaac and Jenna in a deep kiss.

"Will I find love?" she asked herself.

She continued down the road 'till she got to Jennas house and walked inside.

* * *

Jenna, Felix, Their Mom & Dad along with Mia, had finished their dinner leaving Jenna, Felix and Mia to talk.

"So he forced Mia out of there," Jenna said close to tears, "and she came out saying he was wearing Elephant Underwear!" Jenna finally cracked up laughing

"I wont have my sister," Felix replied, "cheating on her Boyfriend, espeacially when he is my closest friend!" Mia had a worried look on her face

"But she diddn't cheat on him, besides I was the one who saw Garet" Mia told him

"Oh ok" Felix said blushing.

"OK kids time for Bed!!" Jennas mother called

"OK! Goodnight" they all said together

* * *

2 Days Later

Mia was packed and ready to leave. She was at the plaza when Isaac came,

"Mia!" He said, running as fast as he could. "Mia! I'm glad I found you. Garet's sick, he ses he wants to see you"

Mia was worried and ran as fast as she could to see Garet.

* * *

Nooooooooooooooooo! sick again from love (should be the last time it happens) I have Re-Read it twice over once again. tell me if there's any problems 


	3. He's Gone

I've finally got use of Microsoft word (yes) so hope for better spelling and grammar

_

* * *

What could've happened? Mia asked herself running down the street. _

She got to his house and climbed up into the window, and saw Garet.

He was in a mess. His hair, normally red and spiky, had now lost colour and was falling to the ground. He was in his pyjamas and a tissue box on his stomach. Speaking of tissues they were everywhere.

"Garet?" Mia asked scared

Garet opened his eyes, he opened his mouth and started talking, his voice sounded like a small breeze, "Mia is that you?"

"Yes Garet" Mia replied.

"Mia I lo…o…" He stopped talking, and wasn't moving either, he was dead.

* * *

There you go and that's right, still not finished Muahahahahahahahaha 


	4. Alex Returns

Okay I believe this is the last chapter. So enjoy.

* * *

Mia sobbed on his chest for a minute then, accepting her loss (A/N Or the loss) walked back home.

Garet, Gaia Falls

* * *

"What is this place?" Garet asked looking around.

"I can tall you" a shadow seemed to say.

Garet turned in the voices direction. "Okay where?" He asked.

"Why, the bottom of Gaia falls, of course. Where people meet in death." The voice said.

"How do I get out?" Garet asked.

"I can let you out if you tell me where I can find a girl, a most beautiful girl," the shadow said, forming into a vampire.

"You can find a girl in Imil called Mia, she the most stunning person I've ever seen" Garet told him.

"Okay then, we shall be linked and as I'm Out you will be out" he said.

In a flash of light they were at Vales entrance 1 day in the future.

"Now I shall go kill this Mia" the vampire said, teleporting away.

"What have I done?" Garet asked himself going to Isaacs house.

He knocked on the door and Isaac was there.

"Yes Garet?" Isaac asked not hearing the news of him dieing.

"TELEPORT LAPIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garet yelled.

"Okay here" he gave Garet the lapis and then he disappeared.

He reached Mia at her house and got her to get to the lighthouse where they both waited.

"Mia I'm back!" the vampire said appearing in front of them.

"ALEX!!!" Mia said remembering that voice.

"That's right!" The Vampire said turning into Alex.

"Alex!" Garet said caught by surprise.

It was such a surprise that Garet fell backwards into the water of the lighthouse.

Alex Immediately disappeared, but Garet was also starting to disappear.

"Garet!" Mia said, "Garet, Please don't go I-I love you".

"Mia…" Garet was touched "I love you too".

They started kissing each other softly when Garet disappeared completely.

Mia looked up and started to think of a way of getting him back.

* * *

This one is done I'm thinking of doing a Naruto next or something. Please review… I'll be happy. 


End file.
